


Hold on to Me

by NancyDfan



Series: Garcy ABC Challenge [8]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, RMS Titanic, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Hold on to me, and I will get you home.





	Hold on to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the journal in the not to be named event that happened on Dec 20, but it does not belong in that timeline because you cannot convince me there's a timeline where Lucy hooks up with Flynn and ever thinks about anyone else. I think that's what we call fantasy. 
> 
> Anyway, not beta'd. Expect typos. 
> 
> Please enjoy my dear Garcy fam :)

A loud ripping sound pierces the air drowning out the hundreds of screams. Metal groans as the ship threatens to split in two. Lucy feels her grip on the bar loosen as the _Titanic_ sinks into the water.

"Lucy," Flynn's panicked voice breaks into the chaos. He hand wraps around her waist holding her to him as the boat rocks. She looks over at him. "We've got to get off this thing. We'll be in the water in minutes."

"But how?" Lucy cries. She feels the ship shake again. "If we let go, we'll fall right into the ocean and freeze to death!"

Flynn jerks his head back and forth searching for a route. He glances back at her. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" she shakes her head with confusion.

"Do you trust me?"

Lucy nods. "Yes. Completely."

"Okay," he answers. "I'm going to need you to let go of the bar."

Lucy goes wide eyed and protest forms on her tongue. But Flynn's asked her to trust him so she does.

She lets go and feels herself sinking before Flynn's strong arms keep her from sliding to the water. He grunts softly but manages to keep them in place.

"I'm going to let go too," Flynn announces. "But I'm not going to let us end in the water. We're going to make it out of here, and we're going to send Wyatt on the next mission, okay?"

Lucy laughs softly and pushes into his chest. She breathes slow and long waiting and waiting and waiting.

And then they're falling.

It feels like the worst thrill ride Lucy's ever been on as they slide down the ship's deck, and water comes into sight. Lucy squeezes her eyes bracing for impact when Flynn grabs hold of roping stopping their fall. He groans loudly, and Lucy looks up to see the pain spread thick on his face.

"Are you okay?" she asks frantic.

Flynn manages a nod then grimaces trying to adjust them. His breathing is harsh as he pulls them across until they're sheltered in a small alcove. "About fifteen down on our left side is a bunch of rubble. We need to get on one of those and get as far from this ship as we can before the _Titanic_ splits in two."

"I'm afraid," Lucy shares softly.

"Me too," Flynn confesses. He squeezes her tightly. "But I'm going to do everything to get us home."

"Does the journal say we live?"

Flynn nods slowly then whispers. "Yes but not how." And Lucy can only snuggle into him closer knowing the pretty lies he's uttered to calm her fears. He guides them across the deck until they're at the edge of the ship. It shakes furiously, and Lucy digs into his arm to keep from falling overboard. He points to a large piece of ship wood floating in the water. "There. That's for us."

"You're sure about this?" Lucy questions. When he turns to her, she shakes her head. "No, you're right. Just, just don't let me fall in the water."

"I promise you, Lucy, you will survive this."

"And you too," she whispers. "I'm not living without you."

Flynn nods and furrows his brows lowering them towards the water. The ship continues to tilt pulling them further in the air, but he manages to get them above the floating wood before it's moved to far away. "I've, I've got to drop you, Lucy. I can't lower us both. You might get wet, but you shouldn't sink."

Lucy stares at him jaw slacked then back at the cold, angry water. "I, I, I," she closes her eyes. "Do it."

Flynn lets go, and she slams into the wood. Water splashes across her body chilling her to her bones, but miraculously, the wood stays upright. Lucy looks up and waves Flynn down. She dips her hand into the freezing water and rows the wood close enough for him to slide down next to her.

"Your hand," he grabs it rubbing it in his jacket.

"I'm fine," she protests pulling away. "We've got to move."

Flynn frowns but reaches for a nearby floating piece of wood using it as a paddle to push them from the sinking ship. Lucy secures her own piece doing the same. She watches as the _Titanic_ grows smaller as they slip from the screams, the fire, and the chaos. It's all so horrible and worse than she could have ever imagined.

"You're shivering," Flynn's voice cuts into her thoughts.

Lucy sets the wood down realizing how the cold has gripped her. "It's okay. We, we should be fine. They'll find us soon I bet."

Flynn frowns reaching for his bag and pulling out a wool blanket. "Here. Wrap in this."

"What about you?"

He waves her off. "I'm fine. You need to warm up."

She shakes her head. "No. I'm not going to sit here while you freeze to death."

"Lucy," he protests.

"No, Flynn, I mean it."

Flynn watches her as a smile tugs at his lips. "If we share, will you take the blanket?”

"Yes," she answers.

"Lay down," he motions. "It'll be easier to cover us both."

Lucy complies lowering herself on the wood. Flynn wraps the blanket over her sliding down beside her. His breath warms her face. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," he answers. "We still need to get home."

"We will," Lucy says confidently. She knocks hair from his face. "I believe it."

Flynn smiles at her holding her close as they bounce on the waves. Lucy tucks into him drowning out the horror around them. She's scared, tired, cold, and sore. But Flynn is here, and she knows he'll save her from anything Rittenhouse or history can throw at them.

Lucy feels his hand rest tenderly on her cheek, and she looks up into his dark eyes. There's so much he holds there. So much she doesn't understand yet, but it isn't surprising when he reaches down and presses his lips against hers.

She's not sure what's led them to this moment while it be fate or God or happy chance, but as she kisses him back, she thanks whoever cares that they are here.

Flynn pulls her closer deepening their kiss, and Lucy wraps around his neck running her fingers through his hair. When they part, Lucy sees Flynn, really truly _sees_ Flynn for the first time: his green eyes sparkling, gentle and loving, the curve of the laugh lines formed from happier days, unruly bangs that shadow his face no matter how much gel he puts in his hair, and his lips soft and parted revealing just how much he wants her.

His lips find her forehead placing a soft kiss on her before leaning down and resting his head upon hers. His smile is brilliant but shy, and Lucy grins in return to let him know its okay. It's all okay.

Flynn holds her that night, and she's never felt so protected and loved. He doesn't say much, only watches her, but it's in the silence that Lucy hears him say I love you. And she thinks that somehow, someday, she will love him too.


End file.
